


Cheer Up!

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His crush on Rin could be classified as a terminal disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Up!

Rin's sister, who looks like him but not hot, is looking at Haruka. Haruka can feel her eyes on his back when he's walking through the hallways, sleeping through math class and lunch, and cleaning the chalkboards. As far as booby prizes go, she wasn't too bad. 

When she approaches him, mumbling something about wanting to work together for the cultural festival, he agrees. They walk to her house together, and Haruka notices that her best features are her eyebrows, thin and arched (like her brother's). 

Inside the house, it's just the two of them. Haruka takes a bite of the biscuits she proffers but doesn't touch the tea. After half an hour of deliberating, he decides to shove his reservations under the carpet, kind of like how Rin shoved him aside to go for Olympic gold. 

Midway through an explanation of the flower arrangements, Haruka gets up. Walking to her bewildered face, he tilts it up at a good angle and presses their lips together. If he closes his eyes, he can try pretending it's Rin. His dick twitches, which is fantastic progress. 

Things are going swimmingly until he hears a book bag drop. "What the fuck are you doing with my sister?" 

Ah, had Haruka forgotten to close the front door again? 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
